NZP Survival/Issue 5
"Make yourselves at home friends, why don't you introduce yourselves to the others at camp?" Kevin said taking another swig of his beer. The 'cave's mouth' was filled with tents forming a circle around a small stone circle in the centre, housing wood. Many survivors were doing normal things like talking to one another, relaxing and doing chores such as cleaning clothes and cooking. Many people the two recognised were there. "Excuse me," called a voice of innocence, "but have you guys seen Kelly, I was supposed to talk to her before but I was busy wishing the brits luck on their mission." "No sorry," Chris replied, "Douglas, I'm gonna go talk to Jeff, so I'll cya later." "Wait, did you say the brits Alison?" Douglas asked. "Yeah, they left a while a go to get food and guns," Alison answered, "They should have been back by now. I'm sorry, your gonna have to let this wait, I've got to go find Kelly, she's not been the happiest person since this thing happened." "I'll come with you, there's some more questions I have about this," Douglas stated following Alison towards the tent at the back. ---- The Zombies didn't pay too much attention to Shaun and George by the time that they had left, the cars honking attracted the Zombies to a feeding frenzy. The screams of drivers could be heard for miles. The people wern't stupid enough to just sit and die in their cars, and most would join the Zombie hordes rather than being torn to pieces. "We'll be back at camp soon, just a few roads away," Shaun said panting. The run from the shop to the streets had worn out the two, especially since they held dozens of cans and other food substances and guns within two bags each. "I just hope that dick head doesn't make some snide comment when we get back," George said, chuckling lightly. The two were barely lit at this point, the sun had nearly set and the casted shadows covered the majority of the town. The street lights began flickering into their pale light. ---- "Hey Kelly," Alison cheerfully greeted, "What's going on?" Before her sat Kelly Sanders. She pushed her dark red hair away from her mouth and tucked it behind her ears. "Well, I've been trying to eat this for a half hour now, I don't think it's going to happen this time," she said putting down her knife and fork. She looked up, "Oh my god Douglas, your alive." "Yeah, well I'm alive," Douglas said. "We all thought you died, especially when the cops said that your road was off limits because it had infecteds," Kelly said smiling. "Oh look, it's Alison talking to her bitch again," Kevin said entering the tent. "Leave her alone, Kevin," Alison ordered standing up. "I'm only saying the truth, the bitch is a whore. She's quiet because anything she says would be about her nights out when we were kids," Kevin remarked. "I told you to not call me that," whispered Kelly. "Shut up, your using too much of my woman's time. She should be spending it with me." Kelly's eyes watered, "I am entitled to spend as much time as I want with Alison." "Not as long as I run this camp, you don't." "Alison is not just an object to own, and I'm not a whore," Kelly whispered, her speech beginning to slur. "Shut up, bitch," Kevin coldly spoke, "You've always been a whore, just like how George and Shaun have always been thieves." Kelly began crying and Alison wrapped her arms around Kelly. "You're a fucking asshole!" "God, your always such as bitch when you talk to her! Why do you never support me?" Kevin shouted. "You know, ever since we moved here you've changed. First your hating Shaun and George, then you make Kelly feel bad for no reason, and now your accusing me of taking sides. Well you know what Kevin fuck you! From now on it's just me and Kelly, and if you don't like it, take it up with someone else!" Alison. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying I'm breaking up with you. You are not good for me, and in the long run you won't be good for the group. Now get out, we don't want you here!" Alison bellowed. Stricken, Kevin turned around and left the tent. Alison stroked Kelly's hair with her left hand. Douglas sat there not knowing what to do.